


Undying Desire (Rewrite)

by AgentCAZ



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Gay Space Rocks, Homeworld - Freeform, Kisses, Meh, One-Sided Attraction, Pink diamond got her ass kicked, Rewrite, Romance, Sadness, Tumblr, Violence, bellow diamond - Freeform, gay rocks, geez that sounds so stuck up, gore?, i guess, i mean if there's lots of blood sooooo, jasperxtopaz135, more tags if I say so, rivalries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCAZ/pseuds/AgentCAZ
Summary: Yellow Diamond loves Blue, but so does Pink...This is a rewrite of the Tumblr fanfic titled 'Undying Desire' by @jasperxtopaz135... yeah. Stupid summaries...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undying Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/231842) by jasperxtopaz135. 



> This is a rewrite of one of my favorite Bellow Diamond fics, the original is by @jasperxtopaz135, I changed the ending but the storyline is pretty much the same. Enjoy! Also, don't worry, I messaged jasperxtopaz135 on Tumblr and he/she I dunno is cool with this rewrite!
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, so according to my phone, when I post this it will be around 2:40am in the US and 2:40pm where I live, and whatever countries in between, who the hell has time to read this...

On homeworld were four districts, each belonging to each diamond. White, Blue, Yellow and Pink diamond. The great diamond authority. Each having their own roles to play; White Diamond supervises over pretty much everything on Homeworld, Blue Diamond discovers and colonizes new planets, Yellow Diamond is responsible for Homeworld’s technology and militaries and Pink Diamond finds and collects information on each new planet found.

In each district the diamonds resided in their chambers working. White looking through the reports to make sure everything was running smoothly. Yellow working on her weapons and gadgets. Blue working on plans to colonize other planets. Pink studying different plants she had just discovered. As the four diamonds worked gems were running about with reports and missions.

**_ Yellow Diamond’s POV _ **

It has been a very long and wary day. There had been a major accident in the weapons room. One of the newbie quartz soldiers thought they were capable of handling a Geo-magma canon blaster. It’s highly unstable at the moment, a new weapon I have just created. It needs further testing before it is ready for battle. The magma in it is used to power most of the blast. Adding the geo essence into the mix only makes the blast stronger! But the idiot turned it on and almost blow up the base. And that being stressful enough… White Diamond came in and she was furious. So now I have a torn apart bunker and an angry White Diamond. And now I still have no time to rest, White called a meeting for all of us. She’s probably just going to rant about productivity and ask about reports. Then pester Blue on her plans for colonizing the new planets. Then she’ll probably start the planet picking. Which planet we will colonize or use for testing and resources. This day just keeps going on and on… But at least at the meeting I’ll get the chance to see Blue. Seeing her always lightens things up in someway. At the thought of this I smiled ever so softly and picked up my pace to the meeting room. My pearl squeaked slightly as my pace turn from a fast walk to more of a fast trot, her having to sprint to stay next to me.

As I entered the room four hovering thrones sat at a levitating diamond shaped table. White’s throne sat at the top point, Blue’s on the right, mine on the left and Pink’s at the very bottom. White sat in her throne, leaning back slightly, hands on a screen in front of her. Blue sat legs crossed hands place neatly on her lap, eyes covered by her elegant veil. Lips closed, beautiful. Pink was lounging in her throne, playing with her hair. As I sat down silver eyes landed on me. As did ice blue eyes but they laid out of sight. Then followed by hot pink ones, narrowing slightly at me. I ignored them.

“Good your here” White diamond spoke as she sat up. 

“Now we can get down to business”.

“Mmhm” Blue diamond agreed.

“Finally…” Pink mumbled.

I nodded, my eyes looking over to the beautiful azure gem. White diamond talked about different planets, as the hologram in the middle of the table flashed different planets. I faded in and out of her ranting as I couldn’t seem to bring my attention off of a certain blue gem. She must have felt my eyes prying at her, picturing her gorgeous electric ice blue eyes, soft long azure hair. She turned her head slightly to my direction. Even though I now grasped her attention I didn’t break my stare. She met my gaze as best as she could. Both of us stuck staring at one another unable to break it, admiring each other’s features.

As it seemed to last for hours was lonely a moment as we were pulled back to reality by white. “So Yellow Diamond do you wish to acquire this planet?” White diamond asked. <br>

“Hmm? Oh…yes I will take this planet” I quickly say. She stopped looking at the screen in front of her and looked at me with a playful smile. Her silver eyes meeting my golden ones.

“Are you on homeworld right now yellow diamond? Or is your head in the stars?”. Pink diamond snickered at White’s comment. You could say I was gazing at a one, I thought to my self. 

“Of course not, I was thinking of the uses of its resources can be for me” I protested defensively. (Even though I lied). Her grin only increased

“Alright then, that being our last planet then let us get to another subject.” I growled lowly not loud enough for her to hear. But I forgot that Blue diamond being silent and barley says a sentence unless she wishes, had the best hearing that I’ve ever seen. She gently giggled at me. I blushed ever so slightly. White flipped through reports, when all of a sudden a soft but loud enough knock was heard from behind the doors. Blue, Pink, and I turned to the door, White’s silver eyes flickered upwards to the doors. 

“Enter” she said slowly but loudly. The giant doors then slid open as a tiny figure took their place. A pearl, White diamond’s personal one. Even though she has many others this one is her favorite, we all have our favorites that stay at our sides. She quickly scurried to White diamond. White picked her up and the pearl whispered to her. Her facial expression changed from calm to irritated. She than put the pearl to the flow and stood. 

“Pardon my early exit ladies, but I must rush off to an important meeting with one of my generals. I will return shortly, don’t continue this with out me, alright?” She said with a slight chuckle. As she turned and walked out heels hitting on the floor perfectly. Leaving me and blue and pink alone. I smirked now not having to hind it. Blue looked over at me.

“Finally, I thought she would never stop talking” I sighed.

“Having a rough day Yellow?“ Pink taunted me. I gave Pink a deadly stare. The little prick always tested my patience. The both of us having a secret hate for one another, both White or Blue didn’t know about it.

“Nothing that I can’t handle!” I snapped then slowly regained my calmness. “Of course…I wouldn’t think you knew how to care for a large situation on your own” I said smirking. Pink diamond stopped smiling and growled.

“I am capable of caring for any task that I face!” She howled slamming her hand on the table.  
Blue Diamond sat there quietly watching us arguing. Her head turned towards Pink then me then Pink again. She practically saw our anger rise.

“What ever you say…liar…” I said with a chuckle. Pink stood up hissed 

“Maybe you should start doing something other than spying on me Yellow” she finally replied. My eyes shot open and I looked her dead in the eye.

“Me?! SPY? On you?! I have a million things better to do then waste my time watching you watch a fucking plant grow for THREE FUCKING DAYS STRAIGHT!!!!“ I yelled now standing up, I stood 3 heads taller then her. We got into each other’s faces. I clenched my fist and sparks started to zap around it.

Blue, realizing that things were about to get physical so she quickly stepped in.

“Enough, both of you” she said clearly. We both jumped at her voice forgetting she was in the room. We looked at her,

“Calm yourselves, you are not animals…now sit down and behave yourselves” Blue diamond commanded. Without hesitation Pink and I quickly returned to our seats, blushing with embarrassment.

Blue Diamond then relaxed and nodded an approval. Pink and I looked away, refusing to look at one another. After a few moments of silence, we started to here a soft giggle.

“He…hehehe……hahahahaha…” Blue Diamond laughed. We quickly looked to the azure gem. “You both look so embarrassed!” She laughed. I felt anger rise in me but I didn’t get mad, I couldn't…looking at her just being so happy. I just decided to laugh with her. Pink looked shocked at me but just awkwardly joined in. After a moment we all stopped and just feeling relaxed. I just kept my eyes completely on Blue Diamond.

Blue smiled showing her teeth that were making her look even more beautiful. As her plump lips caught my attention. Every curve, movement. I bit my lip hard goodness sake she was just perfect in every way! No wonder she’s a diamond. Pink saw how I was staring at Blue Diamond and narrowed her eyes. She hates it when I even look at her.

We all then heard loud heels clicking down the hallway to the doors. We all sat up a bit straighter knowing who was about to walk in. The doors quickly slide open and the white gem stepped inside and walked over to her seat. She sat down slide back in front of the hovering screens. 

  
“Alright I’m back, let’s get on with it shall we?” White Diamond said.

After an hour of non-stop talking White Diamond finally put an end to the meeting. White then left on that note, Blue then left after her having to finish her plans for the new colony. She’ll be leaving first thing in the morning and be gone for 3 rotations. But before she left the room she said goodbye to Pink and I. I had acted nervously, she always had that effect on me, that’s why I haven’t told her I was in love with her. When I was about to exit the room Pink grabbed my arm and dragged me down to her level. She hissed in my ear,

“You, me, on the battlefield tomorrow at noon.”   
I growled.

“Looking for a fight I see? Well you better put up a fight…runt” I said mockingly. I then pulled away and left to my district. I walked to my chamber and with a wave of my hand I dismissed my pearl, then I went into my room and sighed with relief.

I looked over to my large yellow and black bed. I really wasn’t one for sleep but sometimes it sure came in handy when I wanted a good rest, and after the day I’ve had I’m sure as hell taking it. With that I climbed into bed and let the blankets smother me, as I slowly drifted off into slumber. The last thought that went through my mind was, I am going to kick Pink Diamond’s smug ass tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning and slowly got out of bed completely energized. I never really get tired. I left my room and walked to my office where my pearl was waiting for me. I sat down and started working. My thoughts keep drifting to the fight later. Then I started to think of Pink’s history. Pink was a strong, brave gem, she was a bit too attached to organic life…like plants. We never saw eye to eye on things. White Diamond didn’t really either but just let her do her thing. But her and Blue diamond…I bit my lip hard again. Pink shared her obsessions with Blue Diamond. Her and Blue told each other literally everything. The two were just inseparable. Pink showing her each flower and tree and their abilities. Blue was always curious and open to new information. I always saw them side by side, hip to hip. They cared so deeply for one another. I guess it’s easy for them to be close since Blue Diamond discovers new planets and Pink Diamond goes and does all the research about it what lives there, resources, and deciding if it is worth colonizing. 

Pink had fell for the azure gem like I had. They had a close relationship but I was also very close to Blue. Blue was just a gem you couldn’t get enough of. Pink and I compete for her attention. Pink did everything she can to keep Blue Diamond away from me, I tried keeping Blue from her. Pink and I have never gotten along well, but when we found out we both want Blue Diamond. The rivalry began.   
Before I even knew it, it was a quarter till noon. I then stopped working, my pearl looked at me.

  
“My diamond?” She asked in confusion.

“I have business to attend to, I’ll be back later” I said before completely leaving the room.

I arrived at the battlefield right on time. I looked around and saw Pink Diamond waiting for me. I approached her. 

  
“You showed up…I was thinking you’d back out” she said blankly. 

  
“Back out? From what exactly? I don’t see a threat anywhere” I said then gave a devious smile

“…all I see is a bug~” I sang.

She then looked at me with rage. Then I knew the battle had begun.

  
“Keep dreaming Yellow, Blue isn’t into tacky”. Her insults only made me angrier. 

“Oh really? Then looks like your out of luck runt.” Pink being the youngest diamond, White the oldest and Blue and I being around the same age maybe having an 100 year difference.

  
“Don’t call me a runt!” Pink roared shoving me, but it did very little.

  
“I call em’ how I see them!” I shouted back smugly.  
Pink summoned her weapon and took a battle stance. She snarled at me.

“How do you even know she likes you that way?!“ She growled.

  
I summoned my sword and took a defensive stance. 

“How do I know? Because my dear Pink~” I sung with a smirk.

“Blue Diamond isn’t into little runts that think they actually have a chance” I said staring into her hot pink eyes.

  
“YOU’RE SUCH A LAIR!” Her weapon clashed against mine.

  
“BLUE DIAMOND WOULD NEVER WANT TO BE WITH A STUCK UP, STUBBORN, SELF-CENTERED ASSHOLE LIKE YOU!!” She screamed as she threw several hits toward me. I blocked with ease not even moved by her attacks. I smirked knowing I was getting under her skin.

I took my sword and brought it down on hers. She grunted from the force. I then knocked her to the floor. 

“Give up” I said. She looked up at me with a burning rage.

“NEVER!” She roared as she stood up and her hands glowed light pink. She started throwing large boulders at me.

I quickly dodged the first few and broke a few others. She growled and sent one from behind me. It hit me hard I went forward and hit a wall leaving a crater. I pushed my self up and growled. 

  
“Wanna play rough? Good, I was getting bored!” I yelled. I summon another sword and I started to let the electricity flow around me and get stronger. Sparks could be seen rapidly moving around my body. I smirked,

  
“ _ **Let’s play**_ ” I said darkly.

I rushed forward and swung my sword sending high volts of electricity towards her. It hit her hard she shook then fell to the ground. She sat on her knees and I stood in front of her three feet away. She huffed then snarled. She quickly summoned her sword again and leapt at me, I quickly brought both swords up, about to attack when a strong wave of heat hit us both apart. 

We both groaned as we sat up, turned toward from where the blast came from. We both went wide-eyed when we saw White Diamond standing in front of us, hands on her hips staring us down.

“What exactly are you two fighting about?” She questioned sternly. We looked at one another both knowing we couldn’t tell her actual truth. Blue doesn’t even know we both like her. Neither does White and there was no way in hell we were going to tell her. 

“W-we weren’t fighting! W-we were um..!” Pink started. 

“We were Practicing!” I quickly say.

White looked at us for a long moment with a raised brow. 

“Are you sure? You two looked like you were going to shatter each other right on the spot. Not to mention the huge mess you made of the battlefield…” she said looking around.

“Sorry about that we got really into it” Pink stated as we stood up. 

“We got rather competitive…” I said throwing a look towards Pink.

White’s stare went gentle as she took on a friendlier demeanor. 

“Alright then, you’ve both improved on your techniques. Good job but enough practicing today and get this place fixed up.” With that she turned on her heel and left. We both took one last glare at one another. Before we exited the battlefield.

That battle was only one of many. As months went on we only grew angrier with one another and fell harder for the azure gem. Soon Blue Diamond returned to homeworld after successfully colonizing the new planet, unfortunately Blue wouldn’t get to return to her district just yet. White Diamond wanted to discuss things with her and then held another meeting. During the meeting I looked over to Blue a few times. She was resting her head on her hand, you’d think she was asleep, but she had very small movements that showed she was awake. I could tell she wished to be hidden away in her private courtyard.

Soon enough the meeting had come to an end. We had all got up to leave, White Diamond left first to attend some other business. Pink slowly left unwillingly, not wanting to leave me alone with Blue Diamond, but she had an assignment from White that needed her full attention. As I stood to leave Blue Diamond gently put her hand on forearm. I stopped immediately and turned towards her.

Blue diamond at this age was mostly shy and rarely spoke, Pink and I have learned to understand her body language to know what she is saying or doing. She trusted us but still had her boundaries. I stare at her veiled eyes.

“Do you need something?” I asked, tilting my head. Blue slowly nodded, her hand still on my forearm.

“Ok, what do you need? I asked trying to make her speak. Her grip tightened and she gently pulled me to follow. Getting the idea I let her lead me out of the room. Down the halls to a warp pad. It lit up and we were in the warp stream.

I looked to Blue, she had been staring at me, noticing me looking at her she quickly looked away. Then we landed, I looked around, we were in Blue Diamond’s district in Homeworld. Blue then quickly stepped off the warp pad and started moving swiftly down the elegant halls that shined in a light blue. 

We heard some gems down the hall and Blue quickly started to run down a flight of hovering stairs. Her step barely making a sound unlike my steps that were a bit louder. Before I knew it we were outside in a courtyard. Blue Diamond’s private area. There were elegant and tall statues and fountains. We went deep into the centre there was a beautiful stone bench with waves of water pouring down into the large pool that flowed around the courtyard. We sat down under the moonlight and stars above. For awhile we listened to the flowing of the water. Then Blue finally spoke.

  
“Beautiful isn’t?” She spoke in her elegant voice.  
I smiled at her words, Blue had always been fascinated by water. She feels every ripple, every vibration, every wave. It was like she was a part of the pool that laid before us.

  
“Yes, every time you bring me here I feel peace” I responded.

  
A smile crawled across her face. She looked at me. I looked at her but this time she didn’t look away. She slowly inched closer never looking away. I felt my heart start to speed up. She’s never been this close to me before. Her face only inches away from mine.

“Yellow…I need to ask you something.” She spoke softly. 

“Will you answer honestly?”

“Of course, I’ll answer truthfully” I breathed. Heart now beating like drum.

  
Blue slowly reached for her veil and started to pull it back. My eyes widened, never has anyone seen Blue Diamond without her veil on. I stood on edge, waiting for the veil to fall to her shoulders. Blue pulled it completely off.

That’s when I saw her…the real her and not just a mouth and nose. Her eyes were closed at first. Then she slowly opened them and I was hit with a strong force as I stared into her electric ice blue eyes. I was put into a trance, everything just froze, the only thing I could see was Blue Diamond. Her long hair ran down her back and her lips were slightly parted. Eyes stared into my soul. I couldn’t look away, I didn’t want to look away…ever. She finally spoke again.

“Yellow do you not like me? You always seem off when I’m around…do I bother you?” she questioned. I was shocked to hear her questions, but all of a sudden I started to speak. Not being able to control anything.

“No…” I said. I was relieved with my answer. She looked at me in confusion, 

“Then why are you always acting strange when I’m around? Blue asked. I started to speak uncontrollably again.

“I can’t help it, when I’m around you my emotions get all mixed up and I don’t always know what to say.” I said honestly. Blue looked at me, understanding a bit more.

“Oh, so really don’t hate me?” She asked once again.

“Blue Diamond I could never hate you, I like you too much to hate you!” I say, once again not controlling my actions.

  
With that said Blue Diamond seem less tense and smiled happily.

“You like me? I like you too!” She said, feeling comfortable saying it. I smiled goofily at her, still in a trance. She then realized that. She closed her eyes for a long moment. I felt myself fall from the trance.

“W-what…? What was that…?” I say in a groggy voice whilst grabbing my head. Blue then opened her eyes again but I didn’t feel the force I had endured the first time.

“It was me.…I have the power to put someone into a trance when someone stares into my eyes…that’s the big reason I wear this veil.”

“There are other reasons but that is the biggest reason…” Blue Diamond explained.

“Oh…” I say in surprise. I looked at her once again.

“Well I’m glad you told me, I was starting to think I was crazy” I say jokingly. Blue chuckled a bit too, I got lost in beautiful eyes once again. Then I thought about how Pink Diamond hadn’t stared into her eyes before. I smirked at the thought that Blue trusted me more than that runt. Blue slowly stopped laughing and she turned away for a moment. 

“Yellow I need to tell you something…” she said softly and she took my hand, she jumped softly as she felt the electric current shock her slightly.

I felt my heart pick up speed again as she held my hand. I started to blush and smiled stupidly. I relaxed slightly but still fearful of what she was going to tell me.

“G-go on…” I said trying to stay calm. Blue Diamond, holding my hand she could feel the shock waves my body generated.

“I have to say… Yellow, I love you…”

I looked at her for a long moment.

“Y-you love me…?” I said completely shocked at her words.

  
“More than anything” Blue said softly her grip tightened on my hand. I slowly started to smile I started to laugh with relief.

“Ha… Haha..Hahahaha!”  
Blue looked at me in confusion.

“Why…why are you laughing…?“ Blue said as her hand left mine. She quickly got embarrassed and grabbed her veil and threw it over her eyes once more and moved away. A violet blush covered her cheeks. I immediately stopped laughing once I saw I had given her the wrong message.

  
Blue started to get up, about to run off. I quickly grabbed her wrist before she even took a step. I stood up and pulled her back to the bench. She fought me slightly while her other hand gripped onto her veil. Her blush deepened,

“Release my wrist yellow…” she said quietly but sternly.

I felt a chill run through my body. I looked at her hand, ice was slowly creeping down her arm. And slowly went across the ground from her feet. But I still held one to her wrist tightly. 

“Blue just stop for moment!” I said trying to get her to hold still. As she pulled away harder I grabbed onto her other wrist. She growled and leaned away from me.

The ice-covered ground quickly started to turn into spikes around her, they dig away at my skin but I refuse to let go of her, I felt the blood pouring out of the cuts, it stings a bit but that doesn’t matter, Blue is so confused and sad right now, angered because she interpreted my actions wrong.

The spikes don’t stop growing, they continue to pierce through my skin, I’m slightly surprised I haven’t poofed yet. I did the only thing I can at the moment, my hands were frozen, attached onto Blue’s skin with a layer of ice and I can’t exactly move with the ice nailing me on the ground…

I pulled Blue towards me and she fell into my arms, I held onto her with all of my strength. Blue was trembling, I heard a faint sob come out of her and my heart broke knowing I caused it.

“Do you really not like me? I thought you did… I’m so damn confused Yellow!" She said, before sobbing some more, I could see tears run down her face, I may as well shatter from the sight of her being so sad. I lifted off her veil and her blue eyes just looked so - so dismayed and hopeless…

She stared at me, it hurt my heart so much, I embraced her tightly before leaning in and kissing Blue tenderly, the ice finally began to melt but maybe that wasn’t for the best, sure I was bleeding already but now there are holes going through my legs…. Fantastic…

Blue buried her face into my chest, unaware that I’m probably about to poof.

"Look Blue, I’m sorry, I gave you the wrong message earlier, I was only laughing because I was happy!" I said.

"Really?" She sniffles slightly as she looked up at me.

"I’m certain, because Blue, I’ve loved you for a long time now, and I’m so happy you love me back." I replied. Blue smiled at me and kissed me, slowly and lovingly. My eyes widen slightly from shock but before I can do anything about it, I most shamefully poofed.

 

_**The End** _


End file.
